1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bed attachments and accessories. In particular, the present invention relates specifically to an inclined bed support or bedrest.
2. Description of the Known Art
Many devices have been described for supporting a person while in bed. In general, past inventions taught both portable headrests and mechanical bed attachments wherein a tiltable panel is incorporated into a headboard. In the latter devices, the headboard is formed as an integral part of the bedstead or is otherwise permanently fastened to the bed frame. These known bed attachments, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,287,746 and 3,482,271, require custom installation and are intended to remain permanently affixed to the bed. Furthermore, such headboard attachments are rather expensive in comparison to the portable bedrest of this invention. A further disadvantage of these tiltable headboards is that they frequently are aesthetically unpleasing and further may not always be in harmony with the other room furniture or decor. Other bed supports which are not attached to the bed frame can shift or lack same amount of support provided by the attached bedrests. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a stowable bed support to maintain the décor of the bedroom and which remains detached from the frame of the bed while still maintaining the same level of support
The present invention, in contrast, does not require any special installation, is portable and can be removed from the bed or secured without any tools or particular mechanical dexterity. Furthermore, the bed support of this invention is retractable and can be hidden from view behind the mattress when not being used.
Other portable bed accessories for providing a head or back rest include the portable prop structures that are not attached to the bed but rather are positioned in place on the mattress or against the headboard in order to support a person. Typical of such devices are cushion bed rests and polyurethane foam wedges. Another such portable device having a collapsible frame structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,663,880. An attachable frame rest is also described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,156,125. Pillows and other such flexible support devices offer little to no adjustability, effectively conforming to the user rather than supporting the user.
Some of the bed supports taught in the art allow for a user to customize the height of the support. The majority of these supports teach a mechanism under the mattress that allows for the mattress to be inclined at different angles. This type of mechanism is limited in its teachings as the mechanisms only allow for a predetermined length of the support. Thus, there is a need for a support that can be customized to adjust in height and in length.
Details of a other bed supports are contained in include U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,031, issued to Schacht et al. on Sep. 21, 1976; U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,365, issued to Zeigler on Mar. 24, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,674, issued to Bolds on Mar. 14, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 6,374,440, issued to Thim on Apr. 23, 2002; U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,982, issued to Kiefer et al. on Aug. 5, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,973, issued to Bradley on Feb. 12, 1974; U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,552, issued to Magistreti on Dec. 16, 1986; U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,372, issued to Hanson on Mar. 3, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,507, issued to Edge on Jul. 5, 1988; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,150 issued to Palmer on Jun. 20, 1995. Each of these patents is hereby expressly incorporated by reference in their entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,031 issued to Schacht on Sep. 21, 1976, entitled Inclined Bedrest describes an improved portable inclined bedrest is secured to a bed by the weight of the mattress. A tubular steel frame is vertically extendible from within a storage housing and can be locked in position at selected heights above the mattress by the rotatable movement of a pair of swing arms mounted on the frame. A slant sheet for propping a pillow is affixed along an upper edge to the frame. The lower edge of the slant sheet is releasably fastened to the swing arms. The return movement of the swing arms to the initial position releases the frame for retraction into the storage housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,365 issued to Zeigler on Mar. 24, 1987 entitled Portable Adjustable Bed Raiser describes a portable bed raiser placed under one end of a mattress for adjustably raising and lowering that end of the mattress. The apparatus provides a lightweight, economical alternative to a complex, expensive hospital-type bed. This apparatus is easily compatible with standard beds and can be set up and removed at the convenience of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,674 issued to Bolds on Mar. 14, 1995 entitled Inclined Body Support describes an inclined body support which includes a frame having a pair of triangular end braces joined-together by stays extending between corresponding corners of the end braces. A releasable coupling arrangement permits the frame to be varied slightly in size and disassembled for storage. A transverse connector joining the lowermost pair of stays near their respective midpoints reinforces the frame. Each of the stays further includes a pair of arms joined by a hinge for relative movement thus permitting the frame to conform to nonplanar supporting surfaces. A padded tent is suspended from the stays for retaining the upper body of a user at an inclination. For additional user comfort, the frame is covered with close-fitting foam pads.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,374,440 issued to Thim, Jr on Apr. 23, 2002 entitled Back Support describes a back support which provides a generally vertical and rigid panel removably installable along one edge of a bed, against which a person may brace his or her back or other body part as desired while reclining on the bed. The support comprises a frame with two opposed legs extending therefrom, with the legs each having a ninety degree bend therein. The legs may thus be inserted horizontally between the mattress and box spring or frame of a bed, with the frame being held generally vertically at the edge of the bed. The legs also telescope within the ends of the frame for height adjustment, and pivot to lie coplanar with the frame for carriage and storage of the device. The frame includes a rigid panel thereacross, with the panel having a cushion removably secured thereto and facing the center of the bed when the support is installed on the bed. The cushion includes a series of pockets on the outer surface thereof, for the removable insertion of therapeutic articles (e.g., hot and cold packs, etc.) therein. The frame may include additional structure to provide sufficient thickness for one or more storage compartments therein, if desired, for the storage of hot and cold packs, liniments, etc., as desired. The device is easily carried by a handle which is secured about the two adjacent folded legs to secure them together when the device is not in use. A cover may be provided for storage or for additional padding as desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,982 issued to Kiefer, et al. on Aug. 5, 1997 entitled Wall Hammock for use in the Sitting Position describes a wall hammock which includes a frame and a hammock. The frame is mounted on a wall above a bed or any other desired location. A first end of the hammock is removably attached to the frame. The second end of the hammock rests on the floor, on a bed, or on any substantially horizontal surface. The second end of the hammock is held in position by the lower torso of the user. The frame can also include a shelf. When the hammock is not in use, it can be easily rolled up and stored on the shelf. A cover can be positioned over the frame to keep the hammock out of sight when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,973 issued to Bradley on Feb. 12, 1974 entitled Adjustable Pivotal Headboard discloses a headboard for use with beds consisting of a supporting means mountable on a rigid medium, such as a bed frame, or a wall, or other suitable anchoring means, to permit tilting of the headboard and anchoring same at the desired position, with the headboard pivoting at one end and the other end traveling on a plane substantially parallel with the horizontal plane of the bed, the bar pivotally anchoring the headboard also acting as a stabilizing means, and the anchoring means being of novel structure to permit positive maintenance of the headboard at the desired position and novel means being provided to adjust the supporting means vertically.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,552 issued to Magistretti on Dec. 16, 1986 entitled Adjustable Back And Arm Structure For Bed Heads, Sofas and the Like describe an adjustable back and arm structure for beds, sofas and the like where it is possible to have a vertical arrangement, adapted for the use as a bed, of elements which can be lowered and inclined to form backrests and armrests or shelves. This structure can be realized so as to obtain lowering with a single movement or by independently actuating elements having backrest and armrest or shelf functions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,372 issued to Hanson on Mar. 3, 1987 entitled Articulated Head Board Assembly discloses a headboard frame support recessed in a cavity of the frame and moveable upwardly out of the cavity. Constant tension spring mechanisms counterbalance each headrest assembly. Each headrest assembly includes a moveable standard slideable in the frame and a headrest pivotable carried on the standard. A latch locks the standard at prescribed heights.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,507 issued to Edge on Jul. 5, 1988 entitled Back Rest Device describing a back rest device comprising a frame means, a back rest, and connecting means for pivotally connecting the back rest to the frame means such that the back rest is pivotable in use of the back rest device between a substantially vertical position and an inclined position, and the connecting means also being such that the back rest is movable up and/or down as it is pivoting between the substantially vertical position and the inclined position whereby the back rest is able to rise over any obstacles that may be in the way.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,150 issued to Palmer on Jun. 20, 1995 entitled Articulating Device for a Flat Bed describes a device for converting a flat bed into an adjustable bed. The system has a base which mounts on the bed's box-springs and an articulating platform sandwiched between the box-springs and the mattress head section. The articulating platform pivots about the pivoting end of base by inflating bellows. The controls provide for adjustable firmness, degree and speed of pivoting, and delay for the start of the deflating of bellows for lowering articulating platform.
These prior art patents are very limited in their teaching and utilization, and an improved bed support is needed to overcome these limitations.